monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incubus/@comment-29325824-20170102144809/@comment-29325824-20170103214722
Look, it's late, I'm tired and I'm getting annoyed by always having to go in circles with you. And this is a massive wall of text that I have to nitpick right now and all of which is the same thing over and over again. "Well, that only tell us that DE can't fix psychopathy, which makes sense, since it doesn't impede sex, and DE only changes what gets in the way of sex." Then how come men can change physically even if they can have sex without problems? That how this entire discussion started, after all. "And to tell the truth, I'm not even sure DE can't fix those guys. We know that all men who attack and hurt MGs are raped until they become Incubi, we are never told that they do something different to psychopaths..." Well, just because you have killed someone doesn't mean you're automatically a psychopath. Otherwise all RL soldiers and police officers, etc would qualify. Most Order soldiers are regular people probably led to believe Mamono are less than animals, abominations that have to be exterminated for the good of humanity. They probably stop once they had a "close encounter" and the DE convinces them that Mamono aren't evil as they have been led to believe. Of course a true psychopath still wouldn't care afterwards. "Maybe MGs just don't find psychopaths appealing, and don't want to have sex unless absolutely necessary, so they don't go after them even if they know they would change in the long term?" Well, why wouldn't they? We know that a lot of decent people who still do bad things get claimed by them. So even if you killed Mamono in the past, they won't hold it against you if you really do have a good heart inside of you. As I said, Mamono don't care about the surface "you". Only the deepest "you". People like psychopaths who are, in their very core, irredeemable & who love to hurt others wouldn't be that much different if they could still be changed, now would they? What I'm trying to say is, if two identical people had killed an equal amount of Mamono, but one of them (A) was good on the inside but misguided while the other (B) was a psycho wo enjoyed it. Regardless of what they did, Mamono will try to marry A because the DE can wash away the bad on the surface and let his true self shine while they will ignore B because they know that, even if the surface is washed clean the core will still be rotten. Do you understand my analogy? "Ropers, Sandworms and Dark Slimes must have real trouble to find husbands, them, because few men wouldn't find them terrifying and absolutely unappealing..." You'd be surprised, the number of people into those things... But seriously, though, let's remember that a lot of husbands are either men who never encountered Mamono before, and therefore are easy victims to their supernatural charms, or men who live in friendly states and who get courted instead of raped. The former will probably stay with the first one that raped them because of their low resistance, while the latter will probably encounter those agressive ones less often. And even then the latter will will be more inclined to stay with an "ugly one" because he knows they are loving on the inside. And if he doesn't, well she'll surely find someone else. See, this is why I believe that the MGE world gets a lot nicer if you go with the flow. If you actively want to learn more about Mamono and go look for a wife yourself, you're much more likely to find one you prefer. "And what about Matangos? We are never said that men who are repulsed by parasitic Mamonos are immune to their spores... hence they become Mushroom Men like the rest and seek a Matango to mate with." See my previous comment. If you don't know much about Mamono and are single, you'll be much more vulnerable to their charms. While people who are used to them will probably either realize what happend and be more inclined to resist, or are already attracted to them. "DE increases existing lust and facilitates sex; if a homosexual man who craves sex with other men a lot is infused with DE, he becomes an Alp. Likewise, if a man eats one of the Wonderland fruits that turn him into a Mamono, he will turn back to a man after a fixed amount of time, unless he has sex with a man and enjoys it, in which case DE will make the effect permanent so he can keep having sex as a MG. But, as KC said, sometimes he becomes heterosexual and becomes a husband to the MG who changed him (If “I want to live together with my wife as a guy!” wins over the wish to Alp, then they won't turn into one. I think it generally follows this pattern in case that they “became a couple”. - Kenkou Cross Q&A)" I'm pretty sure that's kinda my point. Gay men who like men can't be forced to like women and will become Alps. But gay men (or just bisexual ones) who like women can have that attraction be increased. But it cannot force a 100% gay man to like women. In a sexual sense. "Also, DE doesn't just amplify existing lust, it can provoke it from the scratch; it can turn sexless Plants, Automatons and Golems into sex-obsessed Monster Girls." That's not true. About the Automatons and Golems, they still have personalities and can feel affection for their owners. Which is then turned into lust. About the items, they are based upon old beliefs that items that are taken good care of for a long time will become sentient and loyals to their owners. Except now that loyalty becomes lust. And the plants, they are still creatures with sexes that reproduce, and if they become sentient they will start to feel affection for others, which again, is turned into lust. "And they don't say that a man won't rape a Jinn of the Jar or a Mandragora or an Arch-Imp if he isn't into lolis, they say their power will make him attack them, period..." A man will have his existing lust inflamed sooooo much he'll rape the closest thing with a vagina, yes. But if he afterwards isn't in love with her, it cannot force him to. It'll be easy to fall in love if he has no idea what's happening, but if he does and really isn't into them... "It depends; if the woman is changed due to mana erosion or due to a fruit, she will change into a Succubus unless there is a kind of Mamono that her personality fits really, really well... But, if she is changed due to an Apophis, Large Mouse or Werewolf's bite, an Arch-Imp, Zombie, Mummy, Dark Slime, Roper, Parasite Slime or Matango attack, or a Wight or Anubis's spell, she will always change into the same kind of Mamono, and her personality will change accodingly" That's why I said "normal circumstances". P.S.: Look, I'm not angry with you, and I have nothing against you, but could please try to understand what I'm saying? Look, even if a man with 1 lust gets to 100 lust due to DE, it's still just amplifying it, not making it out of nothing. But a man with 0 lust cannot suddenly have it amplified to 100 because there's nothing to amplify.